


Collisions

by mittengal



Category: Jack Reacher Series - Lee Child, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittengal/pseuds/mittengal
Summary: Ronon and John find themselves stranded on Earth, where they (literally) run into Jack Reacher (book series, not movie!) and of course they run into trouble, danger, and fighting, and romance for Ronon.
Relationships: Amelia Banks/Ronon Dex
Kudos: 2





	Collisions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU story, because certain events depart from my other story lines. It is a crossover because Jack Reacher is not my original character. Keep in mind Jack is the book series character, very different from the movie. If you are a fan of the books, you will understand. Nothing against Tom, but he is not Jack!

Chapter 1

Ronon and John waited to step thru the Gate to Stargate Command at Cheyenne Mountain. Ronon was not happy about it, but he would not let John face the ordeal alone. The IOA, specifically Mr. Coolidge, had decided Col. Sheppard had bent the rules too much. Woolsey had been reprimanded for not going strictly 'by the book,' and Coolidge, not a fan of the military, had decided Sheppard was at fault. Woolsey had tried to intercede, having learned that 'by the book' did not always work in the Pegasus galaxy. But Coolidge was determined to make an example of Sheppard.  
John's hearing was supposed take a few days, but it dragged on for over a week. Coolidge was overruled, and the Colonel was cleared to return to Atlantis, with a stern warning from Coolidge. But as luck would have it, one of Rodney McKay's experiments backfired, and the Gate was shut down indefinitely, including all communication with Earth. The Daedalus was expected in a week, and the two would need to make the three week journey back to Atlantis. A month to wait!  
Ronon was becoming restless, and threatening to wring Coolidge's neck. John was feeling stir crazy too, and decided to rent a vehicle so they could go on a road trip. But when Coolidge found out, he instructed the Colonel to take a refresher course in correct procedure, given by Coolidge, while he waited for the Daedalus. After some thought, John told Ronon to go by himself and sight see, with a warning to remember he was not in Pegasus. Ronon knew he would need to be careful. John had explained that laws were different than on Sateda. Using too much force in defending oneself or another might get you in jail, while the criminal, considered by law as the victim, went free. Ronon thought this was crazy.  
John rented a brand new F150, with huge tires and all the bells and whistles. Walter Harriman made Ronon a driver's license and insurance card, in case he got stopped by police. John warned Ronon to obey the speed limits, stay out of bar fights, and trouble in general.  
Ronon had assured him he would stay on the interstate, not drink and drive, and mind his own business. John sighed as Ronon left in the "really cool truck."

Chapter 2

Ronon drove down the highway, feeling relieved to be away. It was fall in Colorado and the scenery was beautiful. He stopped and went for a run thru the woods, enjoying the feeling of freedom. He saw some deer, and wished he had a hunting rifle or bow, but remembered John had said a hunting license was required. Another crazy law! He came to a river, stripped naked, and dove in. It was cold for swimming, but the Satedan wasn't bothered by it. Back in the truck, he felt hungry and looked for a place to eat. He soon saw a truck stop with a restaurant, bar, and motel. He got a room before going to the bar for a few beers. Feeling more relaxed than he had since leaving Atlantis, he went to bed early and slept soundly.  
The next morning, the sunny weather was replaced by dark clouds and a sharp cold wind. Having breakfast in the restaurant, Ronon heard some truck drivers in the next booth talking about the weather report. A unexpected storm was headed their way. He debated about staying another night but decided to head back to Cheyenne Mountain. According to the weather report, he had time. But the weather report was wrong, and the storm hit earlier than predicted. Sleet was falling heavily and Ronon was thinking of pulling over, when a small sports car came speeding up behind him, going too fast for the slippery conditions. The driver lost control and went into a skid. Ronon swerved, but the car side swiped his truck, sending it sliding off the road. The car went off the other side and flipped over.  
Ronon got out and surveyed the damage. The truck had hit an embankment and the passenger side front fender was pushed up against the wheel. Ronon got a tire iron from the toolbox in back and tried to pull the fender away but it was wedged tightly against the embankment. He tried backing up, but the wheels just spun on the ice covered ground. He tried his radio but got nothing but static. He was prepared to spend a cold night in the truck. At least he had his heavy coat, emergency blankets, water, MRE's, and energy bars. Compared to his runner days, this was really not bad at all.  
Ronon thought he better check on the car, and crossed the road to where it was rolled over. He was tempted to forget John's warnings and kick the reckless driver's ass, if he was alive. Nearing the car, he saw someone crawling out the passenger side. A still form could be seen in the driver's seat. The man stood up just as Ronon approached. He was as tall and big as Ronon. Blood was running down his face from his nose and a cut on his forehead. Something about him made Ronon think military. "Damn asshole driver!" he said, spitting blood.  
"You need some help," Ronon said, as the man tried to rub the blood off his face.  
"I guess I do," the other man said. "The asshole driver is dead. He wasn't wearing a seat belt and his head is thru the windshield, nearly decapitated."  
Ronon snorted in disgust. "My truck is smashed against the embankment. I have first aid supplies. Come on," he said.  
As they headed for the truck, the man asked,"You military?"  
"Yeah," Ronon answered. "I was thinking the same about you."  
They walked to the truck, where Ronon got the first aid kit and helped the man clean off the blood, put butterfly sutures on his forehead, and pack his bloody nose, which was bent to one side."  
"Your nose is broken," Ronon told him.  
"I know," he replied. "Got any duct tape?"  
Ronon got a roll from the tool box. The man took a deep breath, groaned as he straightened his nose, and put a piece of duct tape to hold it in place. Ronon had done the same thing once as a runner, but without the benefit of tape. He had used a cloth soaked in sticky tree sap. It did the job.  
"I got some pain pills," Ronon said.  
The man shook his head," I can do without being doped up."  
Ronon felt the same way. "It's just ibuprofen."  
"OK. I'll take that," he answered. Ronon handed him the pills and a water bottle. "It will help with the swelling."  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Ronon said, "Maybe the two of us can get this truck out. Unless you need to rest."  
"No, let's do it," replied the man.  
Ronon was able to squeeze between the front driver's side and the embankment, and push , while the other man slowly backed the truck up. It would not go far but there was enough space for the two of them to bend the fender away from the wheel enough to drive. The tire was slowly going flat and the wheel was damaged, causing the truck to shake.  
"We're not going to get far," Ronon said.  
"There's a turn off coming soon, a small town where I know some people. Maybe we can make it there," the man said.  
The truck was lumbering along, beginning to overheat, and the sleet was now mixed with snow. Then the man said, "there it is on the right."  
Ronon turned, and after a short distance the truck shuddered, died, and would not start again. They set out on foot, Ronon with his pack, and the other man with his. Fortunately he had been able it retrieve it from the wrecked car.  
They walked in silence for a while, then the man said, "we should introduce ourselves. I'm Jack Reacher, US Army Military Police, retired."  
"Ronon Dex, Army Special Forces." He did not mention what Army.  
"Special Forces?" Jack said.  
"Can't talk about it," Ronon said.  
"Got it," Jack answered. He wondered about Ronon's accent. Never heard anyone speak exactly like that before. But he knew not to ask questions. "Thanks for the help."  
"Thank you!" Ronon said. "I couldn't get the truck out by myself."  
"Bad move taking that ride. I knew the guy was an idiot but I didn't expect another ride in this weather," Jack said.  
"You mean you were hitchhiking?" Ronon exclaimed.  
"That's what I do," Jack answered. "Since I got out of the Army, I don't like being tied down. I get my checks, and day labor when I need extra money. Don't steal or panhandle. Might sound strange, but I like this life."  
"Whatever floats your boat!" Ronon answered. After the life he led, nothing sounded strange. But he wondered if Jack missed having friends or family. He had grown close to John, Teyla, and even Rodney, tho sometimes he wanted to punch the nerdy scientist!

Chapter 3

After nearly an hour, they saw lights ahead. A restaurant and bar, called Leo's Place, with an apartment above, and six small rustic cabins. Inside, Ronon saw a bar along one side of the room, a kitchen on the other, booths and tables in between. A tall lanky man was working behind the bar, where several men sat drinking. A short woman with light brown hair and glasses came up to them with menus. She smiled warmly, saying, "sit anywhere guys, not much business with this storm." Then she looked hard at Jack and said, "Jack! It's been ages!" Calling to the bartender, "Hey Leo, it's Jack Reacher!" Then she said,"what happened to your nose?"  
"Good to see you!" said Leo, coming over to shake Jack's hand. "I'm Leo, this is my wife Kathy," he said to Ronon.  
"Ronon Dex," Jack said. "He saved my ass from freezing!" He then went on to describe the accident, shaky drive, long walk, and his broken nose.  
"Glad to meet you both," Ronon replied. "I would still be out there in my truck if not for Jack."  
"I'll call Fred at the garage and get it towed when the storm lets up," Leo replied.  
"Better tell the sheriff there's a dead guy in a wrecked car next to the highway," Jack said.  
"Oh my!" said Kathy.  
"Good riddance," Ronon replied.  
"You should see a doctor," Kathy told Jack.  
"It will be OK," he replied.  
"At least let me put a real bandage on it," she said.  
"I would look less scary," Jack replied, noticing that the drinkers kept looking at him apprehensively. She went upstairs, returned with a first aid kit, and put a heavy bandage on Jack's nose. He was starting to get two black eyes.  
One of the drinkers was signaling for a refill, so Leo went back to the bar.  
"Is Barbara working today?" Jack asked.  
"Uh, well," Kathy began. "She's been gone nearly a year. She's in Texas now, married and expecting a baby. She keeps in touch with us. Nice guy, got money too!" Kathy replied.  
Both men ordered and Kathy turned and headed for the kitchen. Ronon could tell there was a story there, but Jack said nothing.  
Then Leo came back and said, "Tami will be in later. She always had a thing for you!" He gave Jack a wink and a grin.  
Soon the food arrived and both men began chowing down. Kathy came by and said she was leaving, but the cook would be by to see if they needed anything else. A short time later, Ronon looked up to see a woman who literally took his breath away. She had dark hair, pulled back in a bun, with a few strands coming loose. Smooth olive complexion, brown eyes, and a beautiful smile. Medium tall with a curvy body coming and going. She asked if they needed anything else, poured more coffee, and left their bill. Ronon was more speechless than usual. Finally he asked, "Is that Tami?"  
"No!" Jack exclaimed. "That one is new."  
After eating, they went to sit at the bar, ordering beer. "Who's the new cook?" asked Jack.  
"That's Amelia," answered Leo. "Great worker and nice person too. She cooks, plus fills in serving food and in the bar. Doesn't put up with any crap either, so keep that in mind you two!" Leo said with a laugh.  
They drank in silence, until a high pitched voice was heard yelling "Jack Reacher!" A skinny blonde woman ran to Jack and grabbed him, kissed him on the mouth, leaving a red lipstick smear.  
Jack looked embarrassed, saying, "Hi Tami." She had frizzy, poofed up hair, lots of makeup, long red fake nails, spike heels, low cut top, and a very short skirt.  
She boldly looked Ronon up and down, saying, "what have we here?"  
Jack introduced them, Ronon nodded, and Tami said, "another big one!" then giggled. "Buy me a drink?"  
Ronon turned away. "Not too friendly are we?" Tami said with a frown.  
"Buy your own," said Leo.  
Tami went to the other end of the bar, sulking as she drank a Cosmopolitan.  
Jack asked Leo if any cabins were vacant.  
"They're all empty," he answered. "Hunting season is almost over and the last person left on account of the storm. Kathy is getting two cabins ready. We assumed you would be staying."  
Later they went to their cabins. Kathy had told them numbers two and three were theirs. Amelia lived in one and six was for storage.  
"I'll take three," said Jack."I may be having company, if you get my drift."  
"Gotcha," Ronon said.  
The cabins were simple, but immaculate, with thick towels and soap in the bathroom, nice linens and blankets on the bed, and some snacks in the small kitchenette. Opening the fridge, Ronon saw bottled water and beer. A small wood pile was outside the door, and the wood stove was warming the cabin.  
Later on he heard a high pitched giggle as Jack's door opened and shut. He thought about Amelia in the cabin next door, wondering about her. Forget it, he told himself. She probably has a husband or boyfriend, tho he had noticed she wore no rings. He finally fell asleep, listening to the crickets outside.

Chapter 4

The next morning Ronon woke up early and went for a run in the woods, along a narrow path. The sleet and snow had stopped falling, but gray clouds still threatened. He passed a small abandoned shack, half falling down and overgrown with weeds. Further into the woods, he heard the sound of machinery. He stopped and peered thru the trees and saw a bulldozer clearing away debris and downed trees. He wondered what was going on. They were quite a distance from the small town. A soft snap of a branch alerted Ronon's tracker sense, and he turned around to see a man pointing a rifle at him. Ronon raised his hands. His nine millimeter was holstered under his jacket, plus he had several knives hidden. He wished he had his energy pistol but Sheppard has insisted he leave it behind.  
"This is private land. What the hell are you doing here?" the man said angrily.  
"Just going for a run," Ronon answered. "I didn't know it was private land."  
"Then get your ass back where you came from!" he said angrily. "Next time this will do the talking," he said, raising the rifle.  
Ronon wished he could kick the guy's ass, but he backed into the trees, the way he had come, not wanting to turn his back. The man watched him, rifle aimed. Ronon finally turned his back and began to run again when he was out of range. He pushed himself to run even faster to dispel his anger at not being able to fight the rifle wielding man.  
Arriving back at the cabin, he saw Amelia coming out her door. She smiled but he ignored her and went inside. He was still angry, plus dirty and sweaty. "What bad timing," he thought.  
After a cold shower, he felt better. He wrapped a towel around his dredlocks, to dry them. "I need to cut off the dreds," he thought. They were getting heavy and took a long time to dry.  
Dressed in clean clothes, he went to the restaurant for breakfast. Jack was nowhere to be seen. Amelia came to the table, looking hesitant. "Ready to order?" she said.  
"Sorry I was rude earlier. I had been running and probably smelled like a bear," he said, immediately thinking that sounded dumb.  
Amelia laughed and said, "you looked like you wanted to punch somebody!"  
"Actually I did," Ronon said.  
"Who did you punch?" she asked.  
"No one, but I wanted to. Some guy in the woods pointed a rifle at me," he answered. "Said it was private land. There was no sign."  
"Wow," she said. "I'm glad you didn't get shot!"  
"Me too," Ronon said, feeling more relaxed. He ordered, and drank his coffee, watching Amelia as she walked to the kitchen. The view was nice.  
Leo was cooking and brought Ronon's food. "Mind if I sit down?" he asked. There was no one else in the restaurant.  
Ronon gestured with his hand as he started in on his breakfast.  
"I hear someone gave you trouble," Leo said. "Amelia told me. I hope you don't mind, but she felt I should know."  
"No problem," Ronon said. "Someone might get shot."  
Leo asked where it happened, and Ronon described the direction he had gone and about how many miles he had run. "You ran that far?" Leo said, looking astonished. "That fallen down shack is a long way!" Ronon just shrugged, then described the rifle wielding man, and the land clearing that he witnessed.  
"I heard a rumor that someone had bought some land out that way, but I have no idea what's going on. There's supposed to be an old abandoned mine in that area. It's usually peaceful out here. No crime, other than an occasional bar fight in the town. We want it to stay that way." He thought for a minute as Ronon continued to eat. "Come to think of it, I heard another rumor that some crazy doomsday cult was moving into this area, and is stockpiling weapons and ammo. But the guy is not always reliable. Sometimes he tells wild stories when he gets drunk. One time he swore he saw an alien!"  
"What did he say the alien looked like?" Ronon asked.  
"Typical little gray man, big head, buggy eyes," Leo answered.  
"Some say aliens are here and look just like us," Ronon replied.  
"Could be! I may have seen one and didn't know it!" Leo said.  
Ronon smiled to himself as he finished his breakfast. Then he heard a high pitched giggle and was glad he was nearly finished eating. Leo went back in the kitchen, and Jack joined him at the table. Tami had left, saying she refused to sit with "that rude caveman."  
Later that morning, another storm hit with heavy freezing rain. The power was out, along with landline and cell phone service. Ronon got nothing but static on his radio. Fortunately everyone in the area had wood stoves and generators. The group gathered in the restaurant and played cards. Ronon was glad he had learned Earth card games. He especially liked poker, having no problem keeping a 'poker face.' McKay, on the other hand, gave his hand away every time. Ronon knew his teammates would be worried about him, but there was nothing he could do about it. 

Chapter 5

Back at Stargate Command, Sheppard kept trying to contact Ronon by radio, but to no avail.  
"The whole power grid is down from the ice," Walter told him. "It's disrupting all communications."  
Sheppard told himself that Ronon had survived seven years as a runner, and this would be no big deal. But he worried anyway. They were still cut off from Atlantis and the rest of his team. John felt very alone. He decided as soon as the highway became passable, he would get a vehicle and search for Ronon. Coolidge could just go screw himself!

Ronon and Amelia sat up late talking after the others had retired for the night. Kathy and Leo were opening up in the morning, in case any hardy souls ventured out for breakfast. Amelia wasn't needed until afternoon, if at all. Jack excused himself and went to his cabin. Ronon wondered if Tami would be joining him. "Go for it," he thought to himself. "If you can stand the giggling!"  
Ronon, who usually did little talking, found he felt comfortable talking to Amelia. Of course he could not mention Stargate, but choosing his words carefully came easy to him. He told her he was involved with something classified and not allowed to talk about it, which was the truth.  
"Are you from this area?" he asked her.  
"No, I'm from Denver. I moved here about a year ago." She hesitated, looking down. "I needed to get away. An old friend from high school had moved here with her husband and let me stay with them. I heard about the job opening and here I am. I had done restaurant work before, and it worked out well. Leo and Kathy have been good to me."  
Ronon had no idea what Denver was, but assumed it was a city. "Is your family in Denver?" he asked.  
"I have no family. My parents and brother were killed in a car accident when I was fifteen," she replied. "I would have been killed too, but I had a bad cold and stayed home while they went to my brother's football game. The car was totaled but the drunk driver who hit them survived."  
"I'm sorry," Ronon said. "I don't know what else to say." He felt anger toward the drunk driver.  
"Nothing can change the past," Amelia replied. "Just got to keep going. At least they were killed instantly and didn't suffer. It wasn't the driver's first offense. He served three years in prison, claimed he got religion, and got parole. He got into another drunk driving accident and this time he ended up paralyzed. Some say I should have sympathy for him, but I don't and never will."  
Ronon could not help but think of his people, destroyed by the Wraith. Some on Atlantis felt he was wrong in vowing to kill every last Wraith. He knew what it was like to be alone. He wanted to take Amelia in his arms and comfort her, but feared that would be inappropriate. He tentatively reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. She looked at him and smiled.  
"What about you? Do you have family?" she asked, grateful to change the subject from herself.  
"Mine are all gone," he answered. "They were killed in war along with all our people."  
Amelia looked shocked, and tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry."  
"Like you said, the past can't be changed. Just got to go forward," Ronon answered.  
Amelia wondered where he was from, but felt she should not ask. His accent was unusual. Maybe Eastern Europe? But not exactly. He had an exotic look, accentuated by his long dredlocks, but not like anyone she had ever seen. His hands bore scars, as did his face. But the scars were not unattractive. She had always liked rugged men, but never seemed to meet any. Finally she had, but he was an enigma, and most likely not single. She decided to take a chance, and asked, "have you been married?"  
He hesitated. "Almost. We were be.., I mean engaged." He started to say betrothed, but remembered on Earth it was engaged. "She was killed in the war, nearly ten years ago. I guess I haven't been ready."  
"Oh no," said Amelia. "I'm sorry, I should not have asked!"  
He thought of Jennifer Keller, who had reminded him of Melena, on the surface. He had come to realize he was still trying to hold on to the past. Melena, his first love, was now a distant memory. Would he ever be ready for a relationship?  
"How about you?" he asked abruptly. "I can't believe you are unattached."  
"Believe it!" she replied with a smile, which suddenly vanished. "I came here to get away from my mistakes. My high school boyfriend, and everyone else, wanted us to get married. But I didn't feel that way about him. He always seemed weak, even tho he was the star of the football team. I thought about joining the Army--I wish I had. I stayed with him, but we didn't marry. Then he started using drugs and became abusive. I kicked him out, but he wouldn't leave me alone, so I came here. Real nice huh?" Amelia said bitterly.  
"Sometimes life sucks!" Ronon said. "Don't beat yourself up!" He remembered his mother saying that to him. He wished he could knock the guy on his ass!  
Later Ronon walked Amelia back to her cabin. He wanted to kiss her goodnight but just squeezed her hand instead. She wanted to kiss him but felt it would be inappropriate.

Chapter 6

After a few days, the storm moved on and the temperature warmed up enough for the ice to begin melting, but power was still out. Fred called from the garage, saying the truck was repaired, and drove it to the restaurant. He was shocked when Ronon paid him in cash. Business was still slow, and Amelia had gone to her cabin. Ronon debated if he should ask her to go for a ride, finally deciding to go for it. He still felt uncomfortable from Jennifer's rejection. He no longer had feelings for her, but being shot down for McKay was hard to take. Earth women had strange attitudes. They wanted male attention but at the same time wanted to show they didn't need a man. Very confusing! He was about to knock on her door, when Jack came out of his cabin, alone.  
"Want to go into town?" he said. "I need to get a haircut and some new clothes. I'll buy you a tank of gas."  
Before Ronon could answer, Amelia opened her door."What's going on?" she asked.  
"Uh, we're going into town. Want to come along?" Ronon asked.  
"I'd love to," she answered. "Would you mind if I did some shopping?"  
Both Amelia and Jack were impressed by the truck. It was high from the big tires and had a step to climb up. Ronon was sure Amelia could have got in easily on her own, but she smiled when he helped her get up. He also got a nice view of her bottom in snug fitting jeans. Jack rode in the jump seat in back.  
Amelia commented how nice the truck rode, much smoother than her old beat up truck. Jack admitted it was a pleasant break from hitchhiking.  
They drove thru the small rustic town, named Miner's Rest, and came to a barber shop. Down the street was a grocery and department store. Ronon dropped Jack off at the barber and drove Amelia to the store. She bought some non food items and he bought a six pack of beer. Soon Jack joined them, with a new buzz cut. He headed for the men's work clothes section, and Amelia for the women's department. Ronon did not need any clothes, and said he would be back in a while. They agreed to meet at the cafe across the street. He walked to the barber shop, before he could change his mind.  
Ronon watched in the mirror as his dredlocks were cut off, a first for the elderly barber.  
"It's good you're doing this," he said. "All that weight pulling on your scalp would eventually cause hair loss. That would be a shame as you have a good healthy head of hair."  
"Now I look weird!" Ronon said, as he looked at his hair sticking up at odd angles. Reminded him a little of Sheppard's tousled hair. At least it wasn't receding like McKay's.  
"A shampoo will make it look better," the barber said.  
"Go for it and shorten the beard too," said Ronon. Afterward his hair looked a lot better, but still seemed strange to him. He paid the barber and gave him a generous tip.  
Entering the cafe, Ronon looked for his friends. They both stared as he joined them, sitting down in the booth next to Amelia. "I feel weird!" he said.  
"It looks good!" Amelia exclaimed.  
"Good barber," said Jack.  
"It is more comfortable," Ronon said."I didn't realize how heavy all that hair was."  
"He looks hot any way," Amelia thought, turning a little red. "It's warm in here!" she said.  
Jack was wearing his new clothes, and had no bags. His old clothes had looked shabby and not too clean. Amelia had seen him dump some clothing in the trash. He traveled light and she figured he must dump his old clothes and buy new ones. Strange, but easier hitchhiking, she supposed.  
Back home, Amelia changed into her uniform for work, and Jack and Ronon sat at the bar. Business had finally picked up. Leo mentioned they had gotten a letter from Barbara, and she had a baby girl. Jack said to tell her congratulations.  
"Was she your girlfriend?" Ronon asked.  
"Not exactly," Jack replied. "I stayed with her for a few months a couple of years ago. Called her occasionally. She always asked me to come back, and I said I would, but never did. I didn't really expect her to wait for me, but I guess I had some hope that she would. I'm glad she found someone. She did want a family and I'm not the 'settle down' type. Got no family so I keep on the move."  
"So you never married?" Ronon asked. He wondered what the story was on Jack's family.  
"Never stayed with a woman for long. I get restless and move on. Not for another woman, just can't stay in one place too long, and women don't want to hitchhike!" Jack replied.  
"You could get a car, " Ronon said.  
"A car ties you down. Repairs, insurance. I've thought about a motorcycle, women like guys on bikes. But I would rather hitchhike," Jack replied, then asked, "How about you--wife, ex wife, kids?"  
Ronon hesitated. "Almost married, but she died."  
"I'm sorry," Jack said.  
"Can't change the past," Ronon answered.

Chapter 7

A small disheveled man sat down at the bar. " I thought you left town!" Leo said.  
"You won't believe what happened," he replied. "I thought I was dead for sure!"  
"What happened now, Steve, another alien?" Leo asked, amused.  
"Get me a pitcher of beer and I'll tell you," he said.  
"Who are you, the giant twins?" Steve asked Ronon and Jack.  
"Try to be polite, or you might get your butt kicked," Leo said.  
"No offense meant," Steve said.  
"Non taken," Jack answered.  
Ronon said nothing, just glared at the small man, who seemed to shrink even smaller.  
"The last time I was in here, I got a little drunk," Steve began.  
"A little drunk?" Leo said.  
"Okay, a lot drunk!" he replied. "I went for a walk in the woods and got lost. I got tired and lay down behind a big, flat rock, under some bushes. When I woke up, it was just before sunrise, and I was freezing cold. I was so stiff I could hardly move, and my head hurt like hell. So I just lay there for a while. Then I heard footsteps and voices. Several men, wearing boots and carrying rifles. They were talking weird. Something about the Prophet and the Fallen Angel."  
"Are you sure you weren't dreaming or hallucinating?" Leo asked.  
"Positive!" Steve said emphatically. "It was near the fence that was recently built. Small log house inside with no windows. After the men left, I crawled out and the ground was covered with footprints where they had been. The ground is frozen and I bet the prints are still there. I tell you, something is going on and I don't think it's anything good!"  
"Must be aliens!" said Leo, and went back to washing glasses.

Chapter 8

Ronon decided to go for a run, even tho the ground was frozen. He knocked on Jack's door, and they went together. Ronon was faster, which surprised Jack. Most men their size were not the fastest runners. Both were even on endurance. Reaching the fallen down shack, Ronon thought about the incident with the shotgun wielding man. "We better slow down," he said.  
"I heard about what happened here," Jack said. They began walking carefully, Ronon being especially vigilant. He did not sense any presence, but noticed a sign up ahead. "Look at that," Jack said at the same instant. A new KEEP OUT PRIVATE PROPERTY sign was nailed to a tree.  
Looking thru the trees, they saw a chain link fence at least ten feet high, enclosing about an acre of cleared land. "I bet it's electrified," Jack said. Just then a bird flew into it and was instantly zapped. Inside the fence was a small log building. No sign or any indication what it was for. Ronon noticed a large flat rock with bushes behind, and remembered what Steve had said. In front of the rock were several sets of footprints in the frozen ground.  
"Strange," Ronon said.  
"I agree," said Jack. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
A little after sunset, Ronon and Jack set out to investigate the mysterious place in the woods. Ronon had his nine millimeter, and an assortment of hidden knives. He wished again that he had his blaster. Both had hunting rifles borrowed from Leo, and hunting knives. They were dressed for the cold. They had been target shooting earlier, with Amelia. Ronon had been impressed by her ability. She had said she did kickboxing too. Jack didn't normally carry a firearm, but was thinking maybe he should start. The world was getting more crazy all the time!  
They had discussed the electrified fence. It was much higher and sturdier than livestock fences, and could have an alarm if the circuit was broken. Some large logs had been pushed next to the tree line. They chose one, dragged and stood it up, resting one end on the top of the fence, making a triangle with the ground. _/|_ Then they waited in case an alarm went off. Silence, tho there could be one inside. After a few minutes, Ronon climbed the log and jumped inside the fence, rolling as he hit the ground. Jack did the same, less gracefully, but he made it unhurt. They crouched and ran to the side of the building, and waited. Still no sound from inside. They crept to the door and listened. "Got a credit card?" Jack whispered. Ronon was not sure what that was. Maybe the pieces of plastic Earth people used for money?  
"No," he said.  
"I thought I was the only person who didn't use them," Jack said.  
Ronon had an idea. He felt in his pocket, hoping the driver's license would be in there. It was. "Would this help?"  
"Maybe," Jack said. He worked it around in the lock, and heard a soft click. "Bingo!"  
"I thought that was a game old folks played," thought Ronon.  
Jack slowly pushed the door open, then they quickly moved to each side of the door, half expecting shots. Silence. Entering the room, they shone flashlights around and saw nothing except a trap door in the middle of the floor. It was steel and heavy looking, with a large ring in the center. It was even heavier than it looked, and both men reached to lift it up. Ronon was faster and got it up by himself. "I could have got it," Jack said. Ronon shrugged.  
A wooden ladder led down to an abandoned mine shaft. It looked very old, but was shored up with metal poles, which looked new. An old fashioned hand car sat on tracks. They thought it would be noisy, so they continued along a walkway next to the tracks. The walkway and tracks wound down into the earth, which changed to rock, and eventually opened up into a large cavern. One side passage was boarded up, and reinforced with steel panels. Another on the opposite side was clear. They continued down that walkway, noticing there were no tracks there. Suddenly Ronon held up his hand to signal stop, and quiet. Voices could be heard, coming closer. The men retraced their steps to the cavern, and looked for somewhere to hide. The walls were uneven and both found places to hide, flattened against the wall in the shadowed cavern.  
Three men, two with assault rifles, walked by, and one was saying, "the Prophet is angry. The Fallen Angel still sleeps. We must do something soon!"  
"What can we do? I think it's dead," said the unarmed man, who looked timid and fearful.  
"Heresy!" said a third man, angrily. "The Prophet would have you killed if he heard you say that! I should kill you myself!" The sound of a hard punch was heard, and the man fell to the ground. He got to his knees and begged the others for forgiveness.  
"We must never speak of this!" said the first man. "It's your fault, Homer, but the Prophet will blame us all!"  
He opened a metal box by the track, and pushed a button. The men climbed in and the hand car slowly moved up the track.  
Ronon and Jack waited a few minutes, then started back down the passage. They came to a T and took the right turn, which brought them to a large room. It contained about a dozen cots, each with a sleeping person. Retracing their steps, they took the left turn, and came to a closed door. Pushing it open slowly, they saw what looked like a coffin, only wider, with a body encased in white velvet fabric. Edging closer, Ronon jumped back in shock, nearly tripping. It was a Wraith, and it looked dead. Eyes staring sightlessly, mouth open showing sharp teeth. The arms were extended along it's sides, palms up, feeding hand on the right.  
"Whoa!" Jack exclaimed. "What in hell?"  
Ronon knew what hell meant in Earth religion. "That about describes it!" he said.  
Then the door burst open and both were hit by tasers. Not as powerful as the stunners used on Atlantis, but eventually they lost consciousness. 

Chapter 9

Sheppard loaded his pack and prepared to go look for Ronon. He knew it was a needle in a haystack, but he was tired of waiting. The Gate was still down, along with all communication with Atlantis. If that was not bad enough, the Daedalus sustained some damage from a solar flare and was in orbit indefinitely until repairs were completed. John was tired of Coolidge's attitude, and SGC in general.  
Wanting to blend in, he dressed in jeans, t shirt, warm boots, and heavy jacket. He had a hat and warm gloves, energy bars, water, first aid kit, a few zip ties, a book, his radio, and a small life signs detector. He remembered to put in clean socks and underwear. He checked the radio one last time to be sure it was working, but still only static when dialing Ronon. What disturbed John the most was Ronon's sub space transmitter had stopped showing any reading at the same time radio communication was lost. Walter had told him it was most likely a glitch caused by the power outage, but John knew it could also mean Ronon was dead. He tried to push that thought aside. He looked at a snapshot of his team--Ronon, Teyla, Rodney, and himself. It was slightly blurred but recognizable. He put it in his pack and headed out to the interstate, in a rental truck similar to the one Ronon had.

Ronon and Jack woke up lying on the floor of a jail cell. Both felt the familiar symptoms of being stunned--headache, nausea, muscle aches. Their weapons were gone. Ronon checked for his hidden knives, and they had all been taken. He wished he still had his dredlocks. A knife hidden there was usually not discovered. It was cold and damp, no furniture, and a hole in a back corner for a toilet, which smelled awful. They tried yelling but only silence. They finally sat against the back wall and tried to think of a way to escape. It did not look promising. Eventually they fell asleep, awaking cold, stiff, hungry, and thirsty. Soon after, they heard soft footsteps, and a voice said, "Psst! Wake up!" They walked to the door of the cell and saw a timid looking young man, with a swollen, purple jaw, and recognized him as one of the men they had seen in the cavern. He had two canteens of water, and some food, which he slid under the door. They each grabbed one and drank eagerly. The food was stale bread. Jack looked at his with distaste, then began eating. Ronon gobbled his down without a thought. He had eaten much worse in his runner days. "Um, I need the canteens back, uh, to refill," said the man. He looked very nervous, and seemed a bit slow. Ronon passed them under the door, then grabbed the man's wrist as he reached for the canteens. "Please don't hurt me!" he whimpered.  
Ronon reached his other arm thru the bars and grabbed him by the throat. "Give us the door key, or I'll choke you to death and take it!" Ronon said, as he pulled him against the bars. Just then a guard rushed to the door, tasered Ronon and Jack, punched the other man hard in the ribs, and dragged him away by his collar, saying, "Homer, you stupid asshole!"  
They awoke later, felling bad again, but at least not so thirsty and hungry. They wondered if they had eaten their last meal.

Chapter 10

John drove on the interstate, stopping at restaurants, bars, and stores, showing Ronon's picture. "He would not exactly blend in," John thought, but no one had seen him. He passed the turnoff to Leo's Place, the sign having fallen down in the storm. But another sign announcing "Miner's Rest food and lodging" appeared, and John thought he would try one more place.  
He stopped at a cafe and ordered lunch. A man behind the counter had 'manager' on his shirt. "Excuse me, sir. Have you seen this man?" John asked, showing him the picture and pointing to Ronon.  
He looked closely but said no. "Anyone else see him?" he asked, showing the picture to several people sitting at the counter. Then it was passed around to others at the tables. But no one had seen him.  
"Thanks anyway," John said, disappointed. As he was leaving, an elderly man was coming in the door. "Might as well ask him too," John thought. "Excuse me, sir, have you seen this man?" he asked, holding out the snapshot one last time.  
The man took it and squinted thru his glasses. "Why yes, I gave him a hair cut. Never seen hair like that before!" he exclaimed.  
The manager came over and looked at the picture again, covering the dredlocks with his thumbs. "He was here, but with short hair! I remember now. He was with the cook from Leo's Place, and another big guy with a buzz cut."  
"I cut his hair too," said the barber.  
Following the directions given, John drove to Leo's Place. Kathy came to the table and he ordered coffee, and showed her the picture. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "He is staying in one of our cabins. He has short hair now. I'm a little concerned--he and his friend have not been seen for two days. My husband says not to worry they are probably partying. But Ronon's truck is still here."  
"Friend? I assumed Ronon was traveling alone," John said.  
"Jack Reacher," Kathy answered."We've known him for years."  
John had never heard of him.  
"Let me get Amelia, our cook. She and Ronon have been together quite a bit," she said, heading for thr kitchen.  
Soon Amelia came to John's table, and he was impressed. "About time Ronon started moving on," he thought to himself. He put out his hand, "John Sheppard, I'm Ronon's employer."  
They shook hands, and she said,"Amelia Banks. You wanted to ask me some questions?"

Chapter 11

"I'm worried about Ronon, and Jack too. They haven't been around for two days. We went target shooting, then I went to work. They came in for dinner, and I haven't seen them since," Amelia said. "Ronon was supposed to come over and watch a movie that evening, but never showed. I live in cabin 1, Ronon in 2, and Jack in 3. Ronon's truck is still there, and Jack does not have a vehicle."  
John followed Amelia to the cabins. Kathy had given her the keys. Looking around at Ronon's few belongings, John recognized a shirt, a book, and truck keys, which he put in his pocket. But no clues to where he might be. A search of Ronon's truck yielded only some empty food wrappers. Jack's cabin showed nothing.  
"I'd like to talk to you some more," John said.  
"I'm off work in another hour," she said.  
John was waiting on the small porch when she arrived. "Want a beer?" she asked.  
They drank their beers, and John began asking questions. She told him about the accident Ronon and Jack had been involved in, and everything Ronon had told her about himself. "I know his work is classified. That's about all I can remember. Oh yeah, one time he mentioned Cheyenne Mountain, but I could tell it was a slip of the tongue. He never mentioned it again."  
They sat in silence for a few minutes while John thought. Then he asked, "Anything out of the ordinary happening around here?"  
She thought a minute, then said, "One day Ronon went for a run and a man pointed a rifle at him. Told him to get off private land. There are rumors that someone bought the property in question. Also a customer told a wild story but he is not too believable."  
"What did he say?" John asked. "Can't be more unbelievable than Atlantis," he thought.  
She told him the story that Steve had been telling everyone who would listen. "He also talks about aliens," she added.  
"Can you show me that area where these incidents happened?" he asked.  
"Sure," she said. "Let me change clothes."  
She came out of the bathroom in warm pants and shirt, boots, with a heavy jacket, hat and gloves. John could see the outline of a hand gun in her jacket pocket.  
They walked on the path until they came to the PRIVATE PROPERTY sign. "This is where the man pointed the rifle at Ronon," Amelia said.  
Nearby was the flat rock that Steve had described, with boot prints still in evidence, average size for men. But John also saw two sets of larger boot prints. "How big is Jack?" he asked.  
"Same size as Ronon," she answered.  
Up ahead was the cleared land and fence, with the small building inside. A large log was lying outside the fence, and a place on top of the fence was bent down. Had someone gone over? John was sure it was electrified. And the windowless structure looked strange. The whole thing gave him an uneasy feeling. "We need to get back before it gets any darker," he told Amelia. He would call SGC and get a jumper and some Marines out here. They turned back but after a few steps, two men jumped out of he bushes and tasered them both. 

Chapter 12

Amelia slowly regained consciousness, wondering where she was. She heard groaning, and felt something like a pillow under her head. She opened her eyes and saw Ronon looking down at her, and wondered if she was dreaming. She closed her eyes and opened them again, but he was still there. "What happened?" she asked. "I feel awful!"  
"You got stunned," he said, helping her sit up. "It will pass."  
"Stunned?" she asked.  
"Shot with a taser," Ronon replied. "Sheppard too."  
She realized it was John groaning. She leaned against Ronon, he felt warm and solid.  
Sheppard sat up, rubbing his face, and looked at Ronon. "How many times have we done this?"  
Ronon snorted, saying, "Too many!" He offered Amelia his jacket, which had been her pillow. She was warm enough and told him he should put it on. She felt in her jacket pocket for her gun.  
"They took our weapons and my pack," John said.  
They discussed what had happened and how to escape. "That guy named Homer might help us," Jack said, turning to Ronon. "If you don't try to kill him again!"  
"Force of habit," Ronon said. "But you're right. He might be persuaded."

Homer brought food and water again. "I'm so sorry," he said, looking at Amelia. Then he glanced around fearfully and hurried away.  
Amelia and John had recovered from being stunned, helped by the water and food, stale bread again. "Does anyone know where you are?" Ronon asked John.  
"No, I just told Coolidge I was leaving and invited him to stop me!" he answered.  
Ronon laughed, saying,"what a pussy!" Then looked at Amelia, embarrassed. "Sorry," he said.  
"Don't worry about it!" she said with a laugh. "But seriously, I know there is something going on. You guys are not telling the whole story."  
"I agree," said Jack. "Since we're all stuck here, we deserve to know!"  
John did most of the talking, with some help from Ronon. When they finished, Jack and Amelia were speechless. Stargates, space travel, aliens--like a movie come to life!  
"So that's what that thing is, a Wraith?" Jack asked.  
"Yes," John said, "but I've never heard of one like you described."  
"Me either," Ronon said. "It looked dead, but not decomposed at all. Usually when they hibernate, it's on a hive ship. I wonder how it got there."  
"Good question," John said. "Maybe Homer knows something. Another reason to get on his good side."  
Later Homer brought more food and water. He was limping and walked a little hunched over. Ronon pushed the empty canteens under the door, and Homer recoiled, looking terrified. "Sorry I was so rough on you. I won't hurt you."  
Homer swallowed hard and said, "OK," but kept his distance. "I have your pack, but don't let anyone see it."  
It would not fit under the door, so John told Homer to take some things out, then push it all under. Homer looked at the energy bars hungrily. "Go ahead and take one," John said. He ate it in a few bites.  
John looked thru his pack but nothing was taken. He wished he had put in some MRE's.  
Amelia came close to the door and smiled at the fearful young man. "We would like to talk to you," she said.  
He looked anxiously around, and said," I want to talk to you folks too, but I can't stay too long. I'll come back later tonight." He took all the canteens and hurried away.

Chapter 13

They waited anxiously for several hours, no one able to sleep. Finally Homer tiptoed to the door and said "Psst."  
Amelia and John came to the door, while Jack and Ronon stayed back. They had decided that would be less scary for the fearful man.  
"I'm John, and this is Amelia," John said with a cheerful smile. "You are Homer?"  
"That's what the Prophet named me," he said. "After that dumb guy on TV." He looked down at his feet. "Because I'm dumb too. But I like it better than my real name."  
"What is your real name? We can call you that," John said.  
"Meredith, and I hate it! It's a girl's name! I would rather be Homer. At least that's a boy's name, and I'm a boy!" he exclaimed.  
Ronon covered his mouth to keep from laughing. Who would have thought?  
"Of course you are," John said. "Homer it is!"  
"Tell us about the Prophet and the Fallen Angel," John said.  
"The Prophet is the leader of our church. Some people call it a cult, but I don't know what that means. He says God talks to him in his head, and we should do what ever the Prophet says because everyone else is evil. He bought this old mine and found the Fallen Angel buried in the rock. He is sleeping and the Prophet says we must pray a lot to wake him up. But no matter how much we pray, the Fallen Angel doesn't wake up. The Prophet says that is our fault for doubting him. If the Fallen Angel does not wake up, we need to leave our bodies and go to Heaven. I think that means die and I don't want to die!" Tears began to run down his face. He took some deep breaths, wiped his eyes, and continued. "The Prophet has some clay stuff with wires on it, and I think it will blow up when he pushes the button."  
"Sounds like C4," Ronon said, and Jack agreed.  
"Can you describe the clay stuff and wires?" John asked.  
"Clay squares about this big," he showed with his hands, "and little wires. There are a bunch of them hidden all over. The Prophet has a box with a button on it. He says it will blow up the whole place. He keeps it on him all the time."  
"How many people are here?" John asked.  
Homer thought, counting on his fingers. "About twenty now. A bunch ran away and the Prophet was mad. He gave everyone a whipping with a belt. He won't let me leave. He has six men who carry guns and beat us up if we do anything he doesn't like. I will help you folks escape if you will take me along!"  
"That's a deal," said John. "Are there any more who want to leave?"  
"No, everyone else is faithful to the Prophet," Homer said. "When I first followed him, I believed him, but now I think he is a liar!"  
"You're right!' John said. "You're smarter than those who still believe him!"  
Homer smiled for the first time.  
"Why did he capture us?" John asked.  
"I'm not sure but the Prophet was quoting from the Bible, something about sacrifice." He looked at Amelia, then said,"He also wants a son but says the women here are too ugly." She turned pale.  
"So what's the plan?" John asked.  
"I can get the key to your cell, but we have to wait til later. Everyone is in church now. I told the Prophet I felt sick and might puke, so he excused me from church. He freaks out if someone pukes because he says it's the Devil. They will stop for dinner--the Prophet eats a lot! Then the long church service will last hours and hours. The Prophet talks and we must listen. Then we pray, and he talks some more. If someone falls asleep, they get a real hard beating. One man died."  
"Are you injured?" John asked, noticing again how Homer seemed bent over.  
"I think my ribs are broken and my knee hurts. I got beat up the last time I was here. My jaw hurts a lot too. The Prophet says he can heal people but I think that's a lie too. He said I was healed but I feel worse." Homer looked scared again. "I hope I don't die!"  
"We will get you to a hospital when we get out of here!" John said.  
Ronon felt bad about getting rough with Homer, as this was most likely the reason for his beating. He wished he could get his hands on the guards that abused the unfortunate man.

Chapter 14

Homer left and came back in an hour with the door key. "Do you know where our weapons are?" John asked.  
"The guards have them." Homer answered. "The long church service has started. Everyone is there except for the six guards who are patrolling."  
They followed Homer out of the jail area, thru a door leading into the large sleeping room they had seen earlier. Rows of perfectly made cots, all empty. Then another door led out to the main cavern, where a loud voice was ranting in the distance. Footsteps were heard outside the door, and they flattened themselves against the wall, Jack and Ronon on either side of the door. Two guards came thru, assault rifles pointed ahead. Both large men grabbed a guard before they could shoot, had them in headlocks, and snapped their necks before a sound was made. Sheppard grabbed their weapons.  
He handed one to Amelia, saying, "I hear you can shoot." She nodded, still amazed at Ronon's and Jack's moves. He offered the other rifle to Homer, who backed away, saying he was afraid of guns. Sheppard put the strap over his shoulder, feeling much better armed. A noise from one of the dead guards' radios alerted them, and they moved cautiously ahead. The ranting got louder, all about the Devil, the Fallen Angel, and the disobedience of the Prophet's followers. Two more guards were headed their way, and they again flattened themselves against the wall, grateful for the dim light. They did not want to alert the people in the cavern. Again Jack and Ronon jumped the guards, quickly and quietly eliminating them, and taking their weapons.  
Peering around the entrance into the cavern, they saw fourteen people wearing long white robes, and kneeling on the rocky floor. Their heads were bowed and their hands were crossed over their chests. Two more guards moved among them, kicking anyone who moved the slightest bit. Ronon recognized one of them as the man who had abused Homer twice.  
The Prophet was a grossly obese man with a shaved head, heavy jowls, and bulging eyes, also wearing a long white robe. He sat on a throne-like chair on a raised platform at one end of the cavern. A small metal box hung on a lanyard around his neck, presumably the detonator. He waved his arms as he ranted at the worshipers. In front of the platform the Wraith lay in it's coffin.  
"There is another door," Homer whispered. They followed him, one by one, past the cavern entrance. The guards did not notice, they were totally focused on who to kick next. He led them to a short, narrow passage that opened up in back of the platform. "He will call the guards to stand next to him. They are his favorites and the meanest!"  
As Homer said, the Prophet eventually called the two guards to stand on either side of him. He told the kneeling group that these men were the most loyal and would be first in Heaven, after him of course. Sheppard looked from Ronon to Jack, all seeing their chance to take out the guards and get the detonator before the nut job pushed the button. At Sheppard's signal, he and Jack shot them each in the head, as Ronon ran and leaped up on the platform. He grabbed the flabby arms, pinning them behind the man's back, then took a zip tie from his pocket and bound the hands. He then pulled the lanyard over the man's head, tore it off the box, and tied the bound wrists to the chair for good measure. The Prophet was screaming shrilly now. Ronon hit him in the head, telling him to shut up, but he would not. The worshipers were sobbing and all had laid down and rolled into a fetal position, calling for their Prophet. Amelia had moved to cover them, and froze in horror as she looked at the Wraith.  
Ronon saw one of the guards start to move. Jack was out of practice and the bullet had not done the job. It was the guard who had abused Homer. He pulled the man up into a head lock, and slowly choked him to death.  
Ronon looked at the detonator box, wondering if shooting it would set it off. The Prophet began laughing wildly. "Go ahead, push the button! It's just a dummy! I set the timer on the real one, which you will never find! You have twenty minutes, but you will not make it out before this whole mine blows!" He continued his evil laughter.  
Sheppard ran to the worshipers, saying ,"come with us if you want to live!" But they all cried out they would never leave their Prophet. "Then it's your choice!" he said.  
The Prophet struggled and his chair fell over backwards. He lay there screaming and kicking his feet in the air. He wore no underwear, and had a huge belly but not much down below. Homer stood over him, yelled,"You're a liar!" and spat in his face.  
Then Ronon grabbed him by the collar, saying "come on!"

Chapter 15

They ran for he exit, climbed into the hand car, and discovered it had been disabled. "We can do it manually," Jack said to Ronon. The two big men pumped the handle up and down, and the car began to move upward, slowly at first but gaining speed. It seemed to take forever but they finally reached the top.  
"My turn now," said Jack, as he pushed by Ronon, climbed the ladder, and pushed up the heavy trap door. Homer had trouble making it to the top, and Jack reached down and pulled him up, then helped Amelia out. Sheppard came next, with Ronon last, closing the trap door. "I'll put one of those logs over it," he said, as they headed out of the small building. But just then they felt the ground begin to tremble.  
"Forget it!" yelled Sheppard, and Ronon didn't argue. They ran for the gate, Jack and Ronon supporting Homer between them.The power box for the fence was by the gate and Sheppard shut it off. As they ran for the woods the trembling grew stronger and a rumbling began. It became harder to stay on their feet. Trees were swaying and the rumbling became a roar, like a train. They came to the large flat rock, and ducked behind it for some protection, flattening themselves on the ground. Ronon tried to shield Amelia with his body. Then there was a thunderous explosion and the trap door flew high in the air, as flames shot higher than the trees. The trap door came down and took out part of the fence. It was fortunate the area had been cleared or there would have been a forest fire.  
The noise abruptly stopped, and the flames died down. The small building was gone, but flames still could be seen in the hole. They got to their feet and headed for the cabins. Homer was unable to walk on his own, and again Jack and Ronon supported him between them. He needed medical care badly. Arriving at the cabins, John tossed Ronon the truck keys and they all piled in. Amelia said to head North on the interstate and look for the hospital sign.  
Waiting in the emergency room, Sheppard asked Homer if he had somewhere to go. "I have a sister, but she was mad because I went with the Prophet."  
"I can call her. Maybe she won't be mad anymore," Sheppard said.  
The nurse came to take Homer to see the doctor, and John called Homer's sister. The phone rang and a female voice answered. "I'm calling for your brother Meredith," he said.  
People were staring at the bedraggled group, some wrinkling their noses. "Guess we don't smell too good," Ronon said. The whole jail cell had smelled like a moldy porta potty.  
The doctor came out, saying, "he has two badly broken ribs, a broken jaw, a torn ligament in his knee, and infected wounds on his back. He will recover but he needs to stay. It looks like he was beaten. Do you know what happened to him? I should report it to the police."  
"We found him hitchhiking on the interstate. No idea what happened. His sister is on her way," John said. Then they heard someone yelling "code blue" as a bloody man was rushed by, and the doctor left in a hurry. "Time for us to go," John said, and all were thinking the same thing. No one noticed as they left.

Chapter 16

They were all anxious to shower and get rid of the dirt and stench from the jail cell. They were also hungry and met at the cafe. Jack was there, already eating. "I waited like one pig waits for another," he said with a laugh. Amelia laughed too.  
"Must be an Earth saying," Ronon thought. He and Amelia sat down, ordered, and began eating.  
John came in last, saying the same thing Jack had said about pigs. Ronon shook his head. He wondered what McKay would have to say about it. Probably would be too busy eating, tho he did often talk with his mouth full.  
Amelia apologized to Kathy for missing work. A part time waitress had filled in.  
"We were so worried about all of you!" Kathy said.  
"We went sight seeing and got lost, and, uh, our phones weren't working," Amelia said.  
"Our phones were okay," Kathy said, with a questioning look. "Just glad you're all safe! We have no idea what happened out there. We thought it was an earthquake. It was terrifying!"  
Police and fire fighters had arrived, but there was nothing to do, only let the fire burn itself out. Tomorrow there would be technicians going over the area. Leo and Kathy hoped it would mean more business.  
John talked to Walter at SGC. The Gate was still down, and Coolidge was still mad. He had no desire go back there yet. He went back to his cabin and relaxed with a book.  
Jack got a ride into town to get some clean clothes before the store closed.  
Ronon walked Amelia to her cabin. He was tired but still too wound up to sleep.  
"Would you like to come in for a drink? " she asked.  
"I'd like that," he answered. "Maybe we could watch the movie. I feel bad about not showing up that night."  
"Well, I admit I was mad at first but then I became worried. We all were," she replied.  
"I would never stand you up!" Ronon exclaimed.  
They sat on the couch and watched the movie, but soon Amelia fell asleep. She was leaning against Ronon and he put his arm around her, soon falling asleep himself. He woke up feeling an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. Amelia's arm had slid down and her hand was in a strategic location. He took the hand and held it against his chest. A while later, she awoke and looked up at him, saying, "I guess I fell asleep."  
"So did I," he answered. "I should be going. Will you be okay?" She had looked shaken after seeing the Wraith.  
She hesitated, "I hope I can sleep without dreaming about that creature."  
"I could stay," he said. "I mean on the couch." He imagined seeing a Wraith for the first time must be a shock. Pegasus natives grew up fearing them.  
She brought him a blanket and a pillow, said good night, then turned to go to bed.  
"Can I ask you something?" Ronon said.  
"What?" she replied.  
"Well, um," he stammered. "Do I make you feel weird? Because I'm, you know, not from Earth?"  
"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "We're both human!"  
He laughed, feeling foolish. "Yup, no super powers like those guys in the movies!"  
The couch was too short but he had slept in much less comfortable places.

Chapter 17

Amelia woke up feeling refreshed. She looked at Ronon, asleep on his back with his feet hanging over the arm of the couch. His T shirt had rolled up, showing part of his fine looking chest. His waistband had pulled down a little, showing his flat belly and a bit of 'happy trail.'  
Amelia felt a little warm and busied herself making coffee. Ronon soon woke up to the pleasant smell of coffee brewing. 

Having breakfast at Leo's place, Amelia saw a group coming in the door, including an elderly woman. "That family has lived in this area for generations. The lady knows a lot of the history. Excuse me for a moment." She went over to the table and spoke to them for a few minutes, then returned. "We're invited for tea later today."  
Ronon and Amelia drove to the woman's house and were warmly welcomed. "I don't get many visitors. I get lonely sometimes since my husband passed," she said, after bringing tea and homemade cookies from the kitchen. "What do you want to know?"  
"Is there a story behind the mine?" Amelia asked.  
"Yes, quite a story," the woman began."My ancestors came here nearly two hundred years ago. It was wilderness then. Later on, a rich man from the East bought some land and dug a mine. I don't recall what was mined, records were lost in a fire years ago. But the mine was thriving, until something from the sky crashed into it. A meteorite, it was said. No one knew about space ships then, they didn't even have airplanes yet. The owner sealed up the mine and everyone left. Over the years, stories were told about the mine being haunted by evil spirits or demons. A local preacher claimed the Devil lived there. People were afraid to go near. Then recently someone bought the property, which was then owned by a bank. They cleared the land, and put up a fence. Reopened the mine but did not seem to be mining. There were about a hundred people but most of them eventually left. Then no one was seen but guards with rifles. Rumors started that it was a doomsday cult. That's about all I know."  
"Thank you," Amelia said. Ronon nodded.  
"It's time for my nap," the woman said, looking at Amelia. "Would you help me with something?"  
Amelia picked up the tray and followed her into the kitchen.  
"He is a man of few words, like my husband was," she said. "Don't let him get away! I can tell he is strong, inside as well as physically. He will always be there for you and you should be the same to him!"  
"We haven't known each other long," Amelia said, blushing.  
"Well, he cares for you! I can tell by the way he looks at you. And I think the feeling is mutual!" the older woman said. "I don't mean to pry, but there are not many left like him. He reminds me so of my husband." 

Chapter 18

Ronon knocked on John's door. After a few minutes he answered, looking sleepy. "I was having a nap. Haven't felt so relaxed since I left SGC."  
"Well, you need to wake up!" Ronon exclaimed. Looking at Amelia he said, "you talk better than I do, mind telling John the story?"  
She repeated what the woman had said.  
"Wow! That must have been a Wraith dart that crashed into the mine! I wonder why it didn't self destruct?" John exclaimed.  
"Maybe the self destruct got damaged, or the Wraith was too injured to activate it," Ronon said.  
"It seemed to be in some kind of stasis. I wonder what caused it?" John said. "Maybe the scientists can find something about it in the Ancient records. I will contact Dr. Jackson."  
"Well, it's burned to ashes now, along with that fake prophet!" Ronon said.  
"I wish we could have helped those brainwashed people," John said. "But at least we saved Homer. I called the hospital, and he's doing okay. His sister is taking him to her home to recover."

Later, Ronon walked Amelia to her cabin. "Maybe we can finally see that movie?" he asked.  
Amelia smiled and said," I was thinking the same thing!"  
They watched the movie to the end, snuggled together. "I guess I better go," Ronon said. "unless you want company again."  
"I do," she replied. "But you don't need to sleep on the couch."

Amelia awoke in Ronon's arms. He was still asleep. They hadn't slept much during the night. It was early, and she was glad the other waitress was working for her. She lay thinking of the night before. Ronon had said he had no super powers, but smiling to herself, she disagreed! 

Chapter 19

Later, at breakfast, John joined them, saying, "I heard from SGC, and the Gate is still not working. No reason to head back. I'm enjoying the vacation. I hope you don't mind staying here a while longer.  
"No problem," Ronon said, giving Amelia a smile, then looking quickly away.  
But John caught it, and smiled to himself. "What are Jack's plans?" he asked.  
"Dunno," Ronon answered. "Hitchhiking I guess."  
"He's a good fighter, and ex military," John said. "I could use him on the team, now that Teyla is removed from active duty."  
"So she finally decided?" Ronon said, surprised.  
"Since Torren's birth, she only wants to do trades, no missions," John said. "None of the replacements are that impressive. Plus they need to get along with McKay!"  
Ronon laughed at that. "Talk to him, he might be interested."  
"I also found out why your sub space transmitter wasn't working," John said. "A few were faulty and eventually failed. You got a bad one. It affected your radio somehow. They figured out the problem, and McKay will tell you all about it. He and Zelenka are arguing about whose fault it was."  
The next week went by with no more storms, and pleasant weather. Amelia went back to work. The guys sparred and went running. Ronon and Jack were evenly matched in fighting skills and strength. John thought if Jack decided to come to Atlantis, he would set up a fight between them and people could bet. If Woolsey approved. Who knows, he might be a betting man.  
Ronon spent as much time with Amelia as he could. He tried not to think about the inevitable time when he would leave. She felt the same, but it was unspoken between them. They both took one day at a time.

Chapter 20

"I'd like to talk to you," John said to Jack. "Come over for a drink."  
"What's up?" Jack asked, relaxing in John's cabin with a beer.  
"What are your plans? " John asked.  
"I suppose I will eventually head South for the winter," Jack replied. "I'm on no time schedule."  
"How about coming with us to Atlantis? I could use a man with your skills. You could be a civilian contractor like Ronon," John said.  
"Wow! " Jack exclaimed. "All that is a lot to take in. I have to think about it. Sounds interesting, but I'm kind of used to coming and going whenever I feel like it. Plus I've always been a loner."  
"No pressure," John said. "Let me know whenever you decide."

Ronon and John were having dinner at Leo's Place. Business had picked up with the clear weather, plus people were curious about the mysterious earthquake, tho there was nothing to see. The area was closed to the public.  
"I heard before we left that more personnel were coming to Atlantis," Ronon said.  
"Yes, more scientists and military people," John answered.  
"What about the kitchen? We'll be needing more food," Ronon said.  
"Afraid you won't get enough to eat?" said John, with a laugh.  
"Not if I beat McKay to it!" Ronon answered, also laughing. Then he became serious. "Will they be hiring more cooks?"  
John looked at him, wondering what the Satedan was really asking. He had never worried about food on Atlantis before. "Why do you ask?"  
"Amelia is a good cook and a hard worker. Would you consider her for the mess hall?" Ronon replied. He knew Woolsey trusted Col. Sheppard's judgement.  
"She would need references and a background check, but I'm sure she would work out. I can start the process, I've already started it on Jack. The Army says he was a bit of a loose cannon but a good soldier. I can deal with that," John said, knowing he was considered a loose cannon too. He felt that was not a bad thing in Pegasus!  
"Thanks," Ronon said. "But don't mention it. I haven't asked her yet."  
"Why?" John asked, surprised.  
"She might not like the idea of just going off with me to another galaxy. She might feel better if she had a job." He looked down, and said, "she probably won't want to come. But I thought I would ask."  
"Got it!" John said. "Good luck!" He hoped Ronon would not have another rejection like with Jennifer Keller. The big guy would never admit it, but his feelings ran deep. It took him years to recover from Melena's death. Then Jennifer shot him down for Rodney McKay. He deserved a break! 

Chapter 21

Ronon waited anxiously as Amelia fixed them drinks. He had brought two bottles of liquor, one clear and one dark like coffee, and she was making a favorite drink. She mixed the two, and added some cream.  
"What's it called again?" Ronon asked.  
"White Russian," Amelia answered. "Goes down smooth but can kick your butt!" she said.  
Ronon thought it looked weird, but took a drink. To his surprise, it tasted good. He swallowed most of it, thinking he needed some moral support.  
Clearing his throat, he began. "Talking is hard for me."  
"I know," she answered. "Something on your mind?" She had a feeling it was nothing good.  
"Any time now, Sheppard will get a call for us to return to Atlantis," he said, looking everywhere but at Amelia.  
"I know that too," she said. This was what she had been dreading.  
He finished his drink, and stared at the empty glass.  
"Do you want another?" she asked.  
"Yes!" he said, but grabbed her hand as she stood up. "Sit down," then added "please."  
She sat down and looked at him, saying softly,"what?"  
"I want you to come with me. Sheppard says you can work in the mess hall kitchen," Ronon said, fast, before he lost his nerve. A thought came to him that fighting was much less scary!  
Amelia looked shocked. She had feared he would say something like,"it's been fun, but I got to go!"  
She took a drink, and said, "you talked to John before you asked me?" She didn't understand. Why hadn't he talked to her? She had been feeling more anxious every day.  
"I didn't think you would want to come with me. But maybe if you had a job to go to, you would. On Sateda, I would ask to court you, and give you a special flower. But I have no home, and the flowers are all destroyed, like Sateda. I have nothing to offer you. But I want you with me, not just in bed, all the time."  
Amelia had been dreading the thought of Ronon leaving. She hoped he would ask her to go with him, but at the same time the idea scared her--going to another galaxy with a man she hadn't known that long. But then she thought, "what do I have here? Kathy and Leo are good friends but they have their own life. Do I want to spend the rest of my life here?" And she had never felt for anyone what she felt for Ronon.  
She looked into his hazel green eyes and smiled. "I want to be with you!" she said. He took her in his arms and they kissed. Then she pulled away and asked,"what does courting mean? We haven't used that term for a hundred years. They used to say going steady, but that was before my parents' time. It meant not seeing anyone else."  
"That's what courting means. I don't want anyone else!" he said. Then he picked her up and carried her to bed. Thus began the courtship of Ronon Dex and Amelia Banks. 

Chapter 22

John opened his door to a smiling Ronon. "She wants to come with me!"  
"I'm glad for you, buddy!" John said. "I had a good feeling about it, and I spoke to Woolsey. He is expecting both Amelia and Jack. They will need medical exams, and a guard until all the paperwork comes thru. Of course you can be Amelia's guard. He thinks the Gate should be working in a few days. McKay was jabbering in the background about not being rushed!"

Amelia said a tearful goodbye to Kathy and Leo. "We'll miss you!" Kathy said. "I hope you like your new job at Cheyenne Mountain."  
"Keep in touch," Leo said.  
"I will try to occasionally, but being classified, it won't be often," Amelia said. "I will miss you guys too! I'm glad the new cook is working out."  
She hugged them both, and Kathy whispered,"your man is a hunk!"

Amelia rode in Ronon's truck, and Jack rode with John, heading for Cheyenne Mountain and home.  
"Stop for a minute," Jack said as they approached the long driveway into the mountain facility. John pulled over and Ronon drove past.  
"What?" said John.  
Jack stared thru the windshield, then said, "I'm not ready for this. Maybe someday, but for now I need to keep floating free. I'll head down to Texas for the winter."  
"Are you sure?" John asked. "We can use you on the team. It won't be dull, I can assure you!"  
"Thanks! I appreciate the offer but I can't accept," Jack said. "I'm sorry!"  
"You got to do what you got to do!" John said. "No hard feelings. If you change your mind, contact me thru Cheyene Mountain."  
"I got your contact info," Jack said.  
"Can I drop you somewhere?" John asked.  
"Let me out right here. I can catch a ride with a trucker, "Jack replied.  
John looked in his rear view mirror as he pulled onto the road. Jack stood on the shoulder with his thumb out.

Ronon and Amelia were waiting when John arrived. "Where's Jack?" Ronon asked.  
John shook his head. "He changed his mind. Dammit, he would have been a good addition to the team. I wonder who I will be stuck with now?" 

Chapter 23

"We're ready," said the Gate tech. The Gate billowed out, then settled into the blue puddle.  
Amelia tried to hide her fear, but Ronon noticed her paleness and slight shaking of her hands. He put his arm around her, saying, "It's scary the first time."  
They stepped thru and she held on to him tightly, burying her face against his chest. Then they were there, and she opened her eyes. Letting go of Ronon, she looked around in amazement at the huge room, so different than anything she had ever seen, especially the large stained glass wall.  
"Sorry to be a big baby!" she told the two men.  
Ronon said," I didn't mind."  
"You should see some of the scientists," John said. "One had to be pushed thru, a couple fainted, and one threw up!"  
Mr. Woolsey greeted them, saying he would see them later. The first stop was the infirmary for the two men's routine check ups after being off world. Ronon got a new sub space transmitter. Amelia would have a complete physical and a lot of papers to fill out. Ronon did not envy her that--he hated paperwork.  
They were met by Dr. Beckett who immediately put Amelia at ease. "If I get sick," she thought, "I want him for my doctor." Nothing romantic, she just felt comfortable around him. But not with the blonde female doctor, who gave Amelia a haughty look.  
After her physical, Beckett told her in his lilting Scottish brogue, "lass, you are healthy as a horse!"  
Amelia smiled, and he continued, "I hope you will like it here. I'm always here to help if you have any questions or problems."  
"I'll remember that!" she said.  
"Ahem!" came from beside her, as the female doctor handed her a stack of papers. "I'm Dr. Jennifer Keller."  
"Pleased to meet you," said Amelia, extending her hand, which Keller ignored.  
"You need to answer every question. You will probably need help with some words. I can get someone to help you," she said.  
Glancing thru the sheets, Amelia said, "It doesn't look that difficult, but I will let you know if I need help."  
Keller gave her a smirk, and walked away.  
"I would not let her take my temperature!" Amelia thought, beginning with the paperwork. She did not need any help.

"I'm almost finished," she said, as Ronon walked in. He and John had been in Woolsey's office.  
"I can wait," he said, sitting down next to her. He didn't want her getting lost in Atlantis' winding halls.

Chapter 24

Ronon had been heading for the infirmary when he heard "Hey" from behind. Turning around, he saw it was Jennifer Keller. She jogged to him, and said, "would you like to have dinner?"  
"Well, I'm meeting someone, but you and Rodney could join us. Sheppard will probably be there too," he said.  
"Oh, you haven't heard. We are no longer together," she said, looking uncomfortable.  
"I didn't know. Sorry." Ronon replied.  
"I feel I made the wrong choice when I chose Rodney over you," she said.  
Ronon looked surprised. "I thought I was below your standards," he said with a smirk. "Dumb caveman and all that."  
Jennifer looked down, turning red. "I could help you improve yourself."  
Ronon laughed, saying, "You mean put me on a leash!"  
Jennifer rolled her eyes, compressed her lips, and sighed, a gesture Ronon found irritating.  
"I'm interested in someone else," Ronon replied. "I mean really interested, not just for dinner."  
She gave him a questioning look, then said disdainfully, "that new kitchen girl?"  
Ronon felt a flash of anger. If she were a man, he would have hit her. "Amelia is more woman than you'll ever be! A good cook too!" Then he turned and walked away.

Chapter 25

Entering the crowded mess hall, Ronon spotted John and Rodney. "Okay if we sit with them?"  
"Great," Amelia said. "I want to meet everyone."  
"You might change your mind when you meet McKay!" Ronon said with a smirk.  
"I've heard so much about him, I can't wait!" she laughed.  
Taking their seats, John greeted them, while McKay talked rapidly as he stuffed food in his mouth. "Ronon's table manners are not the best," Amelia thought to herself, "but at least he keeps his mouth closed as he shovels it in." She hid a smile.  
John held up a hand, and Rodney stopped talking, only now realizing others had joined them.  
"Oh, hi Ronon, didn't know you were back," he said.  
John introduced Amelia, and Rodney replied, "I have a citrus allergy. Very serious. You must make sure I don't eat anything with lemons, oranges.."  
"She knows what citrus is," John interrupted. "And you know everything has ingredients listed."  
"Just making sure," Rodney said.

Ronon showed Amelia around Atlantis. They stood on a balcony, arm in arm, looking at the city as the sun set. "This is so amazing," she said. "I can hardly believe I'm in another galaxy." Looking up at Ronon, she said softly, "and with you."  
He tightened his arm around her. He could not get any words out, so instead leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and they kissed, growing more aroused.  
Then the door burst open and loud voices were heard, one unmistakably Rodney McKay. They were arguing about whose fault the recent problems with the Gate had been. The other man was small and spoke with an accent. Suddenly he looked in the couple's direction, and said, "oh-oh, we need to leave!"  
Rodney kept on ranting until the other man said, "shut up, we're not alone!"  
Rodney finally shut up, looked over at Ronon, and said, "Oh shit!"  
The other man said, "I'm sorry!" as they hurriedly left.  
"I should kick his ass!" Ronon said angrily.  
A picture of Rodney flying up in the air off of Ronon's boot came in Amelia's mind and she stifled a laugh. "It is sort of funny," she said. "He's quite a character." They looked at one another and began to laugh, then she told Ronon what she had pictured and he laughed harder.

"Where are my things?" Amelia asked.  
"They were brought to your quarters," Ronon answered. "Come on." He led her to a small room, where she saw her trunk and carryall bag.  
"Is this where I stay?" she asked.  
"Unless you want to move in with me," Ronon answered.  
"Do I have a choice, I mean, it looks like I was assigned this room," she said uncertainly.  
"Woolsey didn't know we were together. It's up to you," he replied.  
She looked at the small bed. "That would never do!" she exclaimed.  
Ronon grinned and picked up the trunk. She took the bag and they headed for his quarters, and much bigger bed.

The next morning, they were lying in bed, content and very relaxed.  
"People around here gossip a lot," Ronon said.  
"I imagine it's like a small town," Amelia answered.  
"You might hear stuff about Keller, and I want you to know the truth first," he began. "We dated for a short time. I had sort of a crush on her, but it would never have worked out. I had not dated anyone since Melena died. Then she dumped me for McKay."  
"That is hard to believe!" Amelia exclaimed.  
Ronon shrugged. "John made me go to the head doctor, you know, the psychiatrist. John had told her about Keller. He was afraid I would leave, or kill someone, or something! I was mad at him at the time. I worked it out on my own."  
"I think he meant well," Amelia said.  
"Yeah, he did. John is a good friend. We're supposed to talk to the head doctor if we have a problem, but I'm used to dealing with stuff by myself," Ronon said. "I don't want you to think there is anything between Keller and me, tho some people like to gossip and cause trouble. I don't even like her since I got to know her."  
"She seems arrogant," Amelia said  
"She is," he replied. "There is something I want you to know. She has never been in this bed. We never actually, you know, did it. One time we almost did, in her quarters. But she said I was too rough, and I had to quit being a caveman. I got up and left. I'm not the kind of man who gets off on hurting women!"  
"I know you're not!" Amelia said. "You have never hurt me, and I like your rough edges." She nibbled his neck, and said, "caveman is good!"

Chapter 26

Jennifer Keller was the subject of much gossip. Rodney had broken up with her, and he was now keeping company with his former girlfriend, botanist Katie Brown.  
People speculated about Ronon but soon realized he was with the new cook, Amelia Banks, and had given her a ring. She was taking an electronics class and hoped to be a Gate tech.  
Jennifer was seen with another botanist, Dr. Parrish. She had him on a leash but he did not seem to mind.  
John had an off and on relationship with a beautiful, but cantankerous, Traveler ship captain. They fought a lot, and it was rumored she had once shot him, fortunately with a stunner.  
Teyla visited often, and Torren was growing fast. She considered rejoining the team when he was older.  
The next spring, Jack was headed for Washington State, and passed thru Colorado. He left a message for Col. Sheppard, saying, "maybe next year." John hoped so, as his most recent team member had shot himself in the foot.  
The Wraith were not causing any trouble, but who knows what the future would bring.  
For the time being, Atlantis was peaceful.


End file.
